


Rumors are the worst

by Crazymuderiousdoll



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety, Don't Judge Me, Dork Denmark (Hetalia), I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Legos, M/M, Nordics, Panic Attacks, Sad, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuderiousdoll/pseuds/Crazymuderiousdoll
Summary: The rumors grew worse, the eyes he felt made him want to escape to nearest exit before his chest tightens becoming hard to breath. He needs to escape...NOW





	Rumors are the worst

(No ones pov)

A normal day of school where dicks will be dicks,hoes will be hoes. A certain jock has his eyes on a outcast with light blonde hair with a weird curl, emotionless blue eyes, a cross hair clip, with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans to match, and some gray sneakers. The jock name is Matthias and he had the biggest crush on the outcast name lukas, Lukas was silent, never bother anyone and had one friend name Bridgette. Those two are link together at the hip, Lukas is always being bullied by his peers and no body steps in to help except Bridgette. Now the jock heard some rumors about Lukas being gay and that he was tormented more to the point of him leaving the classroom crying in some cases, today its one of those however Matthias decided enough was fucking enough, and he decided to call everyone "a asshole who couldn't even get a blow job correctly" and went after Lukas

(Lukas Pov) 

Voices, that's all I heard were voices about the lies. I go to leave the classroom trying not to notice the eyes on me, I head to the nearest bathroom and into a stall. I lower myself to the ground and my face is hidden between my legs as my breathing begins to become harder with each intake. I heard the bathroom door open along with footsteps, "Lukas where are you?" A thick danish accent said as my body began to tremble and my sobs become louder. His footsteps grew closer to the stall I was in, "Lukas..." his voice held kindness dripping with worry. I didn't want to move I wish he could leave me alone.

(Matthias Pov)

His sobs grow worse my worry skyrocket out of the roof probably found Shiro, I slid under the stall door and kneel next to Lukas. "Hey" I put a comforting hand on his back, "deep breaths with me okay breath in hold for seven out for eight okay" he looked at me then nodded. We did the breathing technique together, we sat there in silence his sobs have die down. "I'm sorry Lukas" 'Danmit Alfred why can't you just shut your fat mouth', I felt a hand my cheek pulling me out of my thoughts. "It wasn't your fault it was Alfred and his damn mouth" he said looking at the tiled floor, I lace one of my hands with his. I smiled at the moment but we needed to get off the dirty floor, "c'mon let's got my house" I said as I get up. His emotionless deep indigo eyes lock with mine, our hands still together so I pulled him up. His lost his balance for a second then next head for the bathroom door. When he opened the door we are confronted by Bridgette. "Lukas are you okay?" She worries for any of her friends, her greenish eyes say it all. "I'm fine" his thick Norwegian accent mixed with the emotionless tone mixed in brings shivers up my spine. "So where to ?" She asked my grind got wider, "how about my house?". Lukas's eyes met Bridgette's then agreed, on the way to my house I plotted my revenge on Alfred.

~bonus~

"What did you do Matthias?" Lukas asked, before i could answer there was a scream. "I put tacks inside of Legos and scattered them around his locker during his shower" I said with a vicious tone.

A/n: I wrote this cause I looked at my Lego piece plus hetalia with a dash of anxiety and boom this need to work on my other story anyways enjoy~doll


End file.
